Vendas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ladybug gime al ver a Chat Noir en medio de la torre de Paris, con una herida en su hombro.


_Ocupo más de ellos en mi vida._

 _¿Por qué los nuevos capítulos no pueden ser diarios?_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Vendas**

Para Marinette esa noche fue una total sorpresa tras otra, bueno el castigo de sus padres por la baja en su nota de matemáticas tenía mucho sentido. Pero estar atrapada en su hogar, mientras en las noticias veía un atraco a un banco, fue totalmente desesperante. Estuvo a punto de salir de su hogar, sin importar los regaños de su padre y soportar un peor castigo, cuando Chat Noir entro en escena.

La siguiente media hora fue totalmente angustiante.

Pero pronto uno de los reporteros del lugar explico que los pocos rehenes habían sido liberados. Aun así Chat Noir no se había quedado como generalmente hacía, saludando al público y dándole guiños a la prensa.

Supo que algo estaba mal.

Pero fue hasta una hora más tarde cuando pudo excusarse de sus padres y entrar a su cuarto, rápidamente salió volando por Paris con su forma de héroe.

Llego a la torre de Paris momentos después, donde para su horror noto como Chat Noir estaba en medio del lugar, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y su traje hasta la cintura mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Ignoro la buena vista y se posiciono a su lado con los brazos cruzados y expresión culpable.

Este sonrió aun en medio del dolor de la herida en su hombro.

—Lo siento Chaton, mis padres me castigaron y no pude escaparme—

—No te preocupes my lady, no fue tan malo…pero ese ladrón tenía una buena mano y un cuchillo—

La forma tan natural del joven de hablar sobre su herida, solo hizo que se sintiera peor.

Rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado y tomo las cosas que el joven había intentado utilizar, pero que lastimaran su mano hábil, provocaba que el tratamiento fuera torpe.

La herida no era tan grande, no ocuparía suturas, pero estaba roja, algo hinchada y en su cuerpo tenía otras heridas.

Mientras limpiaba la herida, noto con dolor el cuerpo lleno de heridas del chico, pero no nuevas, cicatrices de sus aventuras y desventuras por salvar a Paris. Con un recuerdo melancólico pudo ver la imagen de ella misma esa mañana en la ducha, también su torso estaba lleno de muchas cicatrices, de las cuales se sentía algo orgullosa, pues cada una fue por salvar la vida a alguien.

No había notado que Chat estaba igual que ella.

—Tener tus manos en mi piel es un privilegio—bromeo Chat guiñándole un ojo.

Sin ningún arrepentimiento apretó con más fuerza el paño lleno de alcohol en la herida, que hizo al rubio gemir de dolor.

—Cuidado—gimió, pero ella solo sonrió.

—Pensé era un privilegio—

—Eres terrible my lady—

Luego de eso la charla se esfumo ambos en sus propios pensamientos, minutos después Ladybug término de vendar el cuerpo de Chat Noir. Estaba segura que al día siguiente ocuparía nuevos vendajes, pero por esta noche podría pasar bien y sin complicaciones.

Este rápidamente se puso el traje como si nada, aunque sus movimientos rígidos mostraban sus lesiones.

—Fuiste muy valiente Chat, salvaste a las personas como todo un héroe—le alabo cuando este parecía a punto de irse.

Eso lo mantuvo unos instantes en su posición para verla bien.

Sonrió.

Pero no de forma coqueta o fanfarrona, una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento por sus palabras. Ambos sabían que generalmente Ladybug era quien se llevaba todo el protagonismo, sin sospechar que muchas veces era Chat Noir quien merecía todo el crédito.

Aun así esa noche se había enfrentado solo a tanto peligro.

Había estado tan asustada.

No se movió cuando Chat se acercó a ella para abrazarla con dificultad, debido a su hombro malo. Ella se aferró a él desesperada, que esa simple herida, fuera demasiado grave y ella no lo hubiera salvado.

—Gato tonto, pudiste haberte herido—gimió sintiendo un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Este solo sonrió un poco.

—No te preocupes soy demasiado genial para eso—

—Chat es serio—

—En realidad estoy aliviado—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Que tu no estuvieras ahí también y salieras herida—

Ambos se vieron fijamente aun en los brazos del otro, Ladybug gimió en desacuerdo y Chat Noir con algo de arrepentimiento. Esto era común entre ellos, aunque ambos eran héroes, no querían ver al otro lastimado y preferían llevarse los golpes.

Ladybug se separó primero viéndolo con los brazos en las caderas.

—Es mejor enfrentar los problemas juntos Chaton, ambos somos un gran equipo—expreso como punto final.

Chat sonrió antes de robarle rápidamente un beso en los labios, que la dejo sonrojada y claramente con un poco de shock de sorpresa.

No lo había visto venir.

—Tranquila Marinette, la próxima vamos juntos—guiño un ojo de forma tranquila.

Esta gimió por bajo en protesta.

Pero sonrió cuando lo vio volando por las calles con su bastón en dirección a su hogar.

Ese gato tonto.

—Buenas noches para ti también Adrien—murmuro aun sin

 **Fin**

 _No puedo imaginar el número de heridas que podrían tener esos chicos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
